


Reputation and Revelation

by AshwinMeird



Series: Reputation [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Is Sam And Dean's Half Brother, Adam Milligan is So Done, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Marriage John and Mary, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bad Parent Mary Winchester, F/M, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Golden Boy Sam, Happy Ending, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Not For Sam Fans, POV Adam Milligan, Sam is a bad brother, Secret Relationship, Shitty Winchesters, established Destiel, in a good way, not Dean, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshwinMeird/pseuds/AshwinMeird
Summary: After his mother passed away Adam started living with the Winchesters.  Mary was too proud to divorce John leading to a shitty marriage, John cares more for the bottle than his family, Sam is riding the wave of being his parents favorite, Adam is just there, and Dean is the disappointment of the family.Adam never really agreed with that though; Dean has always been the only Winchester Adam got along with and the only one who seems genuinely happy.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, John/Mary, Michael/Adam Milligan, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Series: Reputation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186664
Comments: 73
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Destiel fic but Midam kinda snuck up on me and idk how it happened.
> 
> Like is says in the tags, this is not a Sam friendly fic. I think there are some potential traits for Sam to have depending on his childhood situation that are rarely written about.

Adam never expected this to be his life. He was raised by his single mother, Kate, just outside of Lawrence Kansas. He only knew of John Winchester as one of his mother’s friends who would stop by occasionally and take him to a ball game or bring him a little gift.

The actual story, as he later found out, was that John met Kate in the emergency room where she worked as a nurse after cutting off the end of one of his fingers at the shop he worked at. Lawrence was a large enough town that Adam’s mom never knew that John had a whole other family, or was not the single mechanic she dated for a few months.

Then she fell pregnant and John agreed to not be super involved in Adams life, because Kate saw it as fifty-fifty custody or full time for her with some visitation, and he would drop by every few years and paid child support regularly.

Adam grew up with no knowledge of his other family. He and his mom had a happy life in their small two bedroom house. Kate’s work as a nurse caused some difficulties growing up but Adam just learned to be responsible at a young age.

His life was good growing up; Adam had anything he could ask for, within reason. His mom was happy, they always had good food, he got nice clothing and toys, and he had his best friend Michael Milton.

His best friend that he’s been a little bit in love with since he was sixteen.

But Adam wasn’t going to be the one to ruin their friendship.

Things changed though, when Kate died in a car accident when he was in his senior year of high school.

The rest of Kate’s family was either dead or too distantly related for Adam to be put in their custody until he turned 18 seven months later, so his lawyer got in contact with John and Mary Winchester to inform them of the minor they were possibly now in charge of.

Once Adam found out that he was a product of an affair he expected Mary to freak and ban him from ever being near her family or something, but she just brought him into her home and let him stay until he graduated.

That didn’t mean the situation was a good one though. Mary and John would fight constantly, Adam became a thing Mary used against John in any argument that always led to the argument blowing up and the two of them not speaking for several days.

Sam was getting his undergrad in pre law when Adam moved in and Dean, according to Mary and John, was off wasting his life in South Dakota somewhere.

Adam started to notice the Winchesters’ odd family dynamic right away. First off with Mary refusing to Divorce John even though the two of them made each other miserable and their sons were already fully grown adults. The next thing being the disparage between how the two of them treated Sam and Dean.

He knew of course, Adam was the bastard child of John’s so he was treated as more of a nuisance in their home than anything. He never expected to have all his university expenses paid or to be able to call home for help every week like Sam, but he was still treated better than Dean for some reason.

Dean had moved out of the Winchester home just shy of eight years before Adam came along, he also rarely came home at all. It was months before Adam even heard them speaking about their eldest.

It happened after Adam received his grades back from his first semester exams, most being in the mid 90% area, with one just barely scraping 90. He always had pride in his grades and his mother taught him time management skills that let him study more effectively and still have fun and hang out with Michael all the time.

“Look at these John,” Mary had said, after swiping the report card from Adam, “Sammy’s were better but you still managed to have a second intelligent son.”

It was said with an air of narcissism, but Adam was too busy being completely baffled that someone would say that about their children. Acting like Adam was somehow worth something because he was a smart person, unlike Dean.

Sam was flying home at least once a month and he’d bring a huge suitcase full of laundry that Mary would happily wash for her baby boy, but Dean only made the trip home every few months, at most, despite being only a few hours drive away.

Adam couldn’t even blame him, Dean worked full time and Mary and John would only ever degrade him when he was in their presence. Once Adam graduated he was planning on doing the same thing.

* * *

Adam had been ignoring Mary’s messages and phone calls all afternoon. In his defense he was in a class for most of it, but the two hours he spent at a coffee shop with his phone on mute, were two she would never find out about.

He made it back to his apartment just before six. He and Michael rented it together at the start of this, their third, year of university.

Things with Michael had only gotten worse. Adam hoped that time would eventually make his crush on his best friend fade, but it only got worse.

Living with Michael only made Adam want to be with him more, which sucked.

He was making it work though, which is why he just smiled when Michael was sitting at the table looking like an adorable mess when he got home. That is to say his hair was slightly not-perfect and his collar was askew.

“Hello Adam,” Michael greeted. “How was your lecture this afternoon?”

He always remembered Adam’s class schedule better than he did, which only made Adam blush as he forced himself to stop starring. “Hey. Class was boring as ever, I think my Prof’s the only one on the planet that could make Biochemistry boring,” He said.

Michael chuckled, a sound that was synonymous with pure joy in Adam’s head, before saying, “I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who thinks Biochem is fun.”

It's said teasingly and part of Adam almost thinks that Michael wanted to add something to the end of that sentence, but he silences that part.

“Mary was trying to call me today,” Adam confesses, knowing that Michael would notice him feeling off immediately, “She wants me to go back there and celebrate Sam getting hired as a partner at his firm.”

Michael looked puzzled for a moment. “Shouldn’t Sam be graduating next month, he would have to be an associate first?”

“Nah,” Adam shook his head, “He graduated early back in January, apparently one of his teachers liked him so much that he was fast tracked. I had no idea they could even do that.”

“So you are going to go for Sam, not Mary and John?”

Adam shook his head. “Sam used to be great to hang around with, but all this lawyer stuff went to his head and he started dating this Ruby chick. His parents love that he’s just racking in the cash now, at least one of their offspring actually made something of themselves.”

“You are on your way to med school, you’re hardly a failure,” Michael said with full confidence, making Adam smile to himself.

“I know. Mary and John won’t see that though, until I have a paycheck instead of debt.” Adam paused, “Dean’s happy too, at least he sounds like he’s living a great life any time I call him. So who cares how much money I make?”

Michael nodded and Adam loved how serious he was anytime Adam discussed his home life, it was amazing to have someone in his corner no matter what. “It shouldn’t,” He answered, before asking, “Are you going to go?”

“I guess, it’ll only be for a few days and Dean’s going to be there so I won’t be alone.”

“Am I to assume he is also going out of familial expectation?”

Adam nodded, it wasn’t a secret that the Winchester’s kept pulling Dean back home because he felt like he needed to please them and they were only trying to ‘fix’ him after so many years of failure. “I’m thinking about talking to him,” Adam was watching his fingers, “Seeing if maybe him and I can do our own family shit, instead of going back to that hell hole every year.”

“That would most likely save me from hearing you complain about them every holiday, so I am on board with this plan,” Michael joked, in his dry way that Adam was usually the only one to actually find funny.

“You know I’d bring you right? You, me, Dean and maybe any of his friends,” Adam suggested, “Make a terrible family free holiday.”

Michael laughed and nodded at that; his own family consisted of two naive parents who were constantly throwing money at Anna’s nonexistent art career and bailing Lucifer out of jail in another state, and never paid much attention to Michael because he could take care of himself.

“That sounds wonderful Adam, but you may need to get through this trip first.”

“But Mikey,” Adam tried, knowing it almost never failed to get Michael to help him. When that didn’t work he tried a good old fashion, “Please,” With an eager smile.

Michael’s lip twitched, but his resolve held up for once. “You’re parents won’t be in favor of someone random butting in on their family time. You can survive a few days on your own and then we don’t have to deal with them in the future.”

The conversation was over then, but Adam’s brain was still a little too focused on Michael including himself in the future without the Winchesters.

* * *

Adam’s second semester ends a few weeks after that. He and Michael decided to keep their apartment for next year and once they graduated they were going to find a new place together wherever Adam wanted to go to med school.

Michael, despite having terrible close relatives, was still going to join his family's business once he completed his business degree so he would have his choice of many cities across the country to live in.

Before they could enjoy their summer vacation, or their college level jobs and internships for Adam, he had to take a trip back to Lawrence.

The trip from Wisconsin to Kansas was going to be just shy of eight hours so Adam decided to just get it over with all at once. All he was bringing there was a backpack with like four changes of clothing, so he could keep it all ready to leave at a moment’s notice.

“I’m suddenly regretting not making you come with me,” Adam said the morning he was leaving.

Michael laughed. “You would never have _made_ me go, but I also would only make this worse for you if I did accompany you.”

Adam agreed, guests always made the Winchesters just that much more insufferable and likely to try and show off their successful son as proof that they’re… something. Good parents maybe? Decent people?

“I’m still gonna miss you, though,” Adam said.

Michael didn’t bring up the fact that Adam was only going to be gone for a week at most nor that they’ve spent everyday seeing each other for most of their lives, he just said, “I’ll be here when you get back.

When Adam was finally about to leave, he hugged Michael outside of his car. “Bye, Mikey,” He whispered.

“Goodbye, Adam,” Michael whispered back.

It was something they had done a million times before but Adam couldn’t help but feel like something was final about it. Like something was going to change between them now.

* * *

It was just before dinner when Adam arrived in the Winchester’s driveway. Mary’s brand new CRV and John’s polished Chevelle were both in front of the two garage doors. Sam’s bonafide electric dinky and Dean’s Impala, passed down to him by John because he no longer wanted the upkeep of a car that old, were both in the side driveway. Adam parked there as well before bracing himself.

The front door opened as he walked up the porch steps, revealing Mary. “I’m so glad you could finally join us,” She said in place of a greeting.

“I’m happy that you invited me,” Adam lied through his teeth, because that was just the easiest thing to do.

Mary let him in, saying, “Sam and Ruby arrived this morning and Dean just got here about an hour ago. You can just go put your bag in your room and supper will be started shortly.”

Adam went down to the basement to his ‘room’, or the space that used to be a storage area but that was cleaned out and made livable for Adam. It wasn’t bad really, it was a fully finished room and didn’t feel like a basement, but it was very far from the rest of the house and you had to walk through the part of the basement that was finished but only had concrete flooring for some reason.

Dean’s room was also downstairs, but Adam rarely actually went in there given how little time Dean spent in this house and the fact that he kept it locked whenever he was away.

Footsteps sounded behind him as he tossed his backpack on the bed. “Hey,” Dean said, knocking his knuckles lightly on the doorframe.

Adam snorted. “You ready for this?”

“When have I ever been,” Dean sighed, “It’s just a few days and I can just say I’ve got to get back to work ‘cause after tomorrow they don’t have any leverage to keep us here.”

“Two days,” Adam muttered.

“Less than that, even,” Dean said, “Morning after next, I’m gone.”

Adam nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this a few hours early because I need the good feels lol.

The living room and kitchen, open concept of course, of the Winchester house screamed ‘I spent too much on this’ in every way possible.

There were top of the line stainless steel appliances in the kitchen that were useless considering the fact that Mary could only overcook things and John hadn’t actually cooked anything in the nearly three decades since he and Mary got together. Everything visible in the room was black, white, or a dark red, and what could be made of glass was made of glass; along with several things that most likely shouldn’t be made of glass.

John was seated in his large chair, while Mary was on one couch and Sam was seated at the other with Ruby sitting with her legs over one of his, so she was just shy of actually sitting in his lap.

“Hey Adam, happy you could make it man,” Sam said, running a hand up Ruby’s side and paring no actual attention to Adam.

“Good to be here,” Adam forced a small smile, “Dad, Ruby.”

“Well take a seat boys,” John takes a swig of his, most likely not first or the evening, beer.

There is a look shared between Adam and Dean, a fight of their wills to see who would have to sit on which couch. There was no good option, Ruby and Sam would be all over each other even if a nun sat beside them and Mary had no problem asking personal and or rude questions as she saw fit.

Dean broke first, or he sacrificed himself, and sat beside his mother while Adam was at least granted the cutest of a head nod from Sam before he sat.

Mary leaned towards Adam before asking, “How is pre med going Adam?”

“It’s good, my classes are all going well so next year won’t be too bad with what I have left to take,” He explained.

“Yer smart like Sammy. Coulda been a lawyer but you wasted that didn’t ya?” John remarked. “I’m sure it can’t be too late to take a coupla classes and get a good career, like yer brother. One with guaranteed pay back.”

Adam cringed. He knew this was coming, it was far from the first time they took a shot as his choice in career. Adam didn’t know if the Winchesters’ hatred for the medical profession started with John’s affair with Adam’s mother who was a nurse, or if it was deeper than that, but Adam wasn’t even the first victim of it.

Back in his first years of pre law, Sam had yet to fully commit to doing exactly what his parents wanted in order to be the golden child they wanted and he was dating a nursing major named Jess. She was lovely and could keep up with even Dean and Adam in with, but the parentals decided that Sam should be with someone more proper than ‘a glorified babysitter’.

“I’m most likely going to go into anesthesia, which is a high paying position and needs more people to fill positions all the time.”

“Well that’s not too bad kid, working them jobs that need to be done.” John points to Dean, “Like Dean here, doin’ good work keeping people on the roads. Although I don’t really see why you can’t just work for me, you’d actually get a promotion to a manager or maybe even supervisor.”

Everyone turned to see Dean flinch. “I told you Dad, I’m friends with the owner now, I should be getting a promotion soon. He said it’s in the works.”

“Ya’d get that now if you’d justa stayed here,” John grumbled, “You shouldn’t be working minimum wage when I know I good and trained you better ‘en that.”

“Sam,” Mary interrupted, “Tell us about your new position. I’m just so happy my baby is successful.”

~~~~~~~

By the time the oven timer went off, signaling everyone to mentally prepare themselves to force themselves to eat whatever Mary threw together, they all knew exactly what Sam’s new position entailed.

He was a junior partner at Walker Styne, he would be handling his own cases at the discretion of the firm, he was the youngest person in the firm's history to reach this position, and on, and on, and on.

Adam, and a slightly less annoyed Dean, sat in suffering silence as Mary and John praised and cheered at every little part of Sam’s story. Ruby would chime in every few minutes to talk about some big case Sam was on or to mention for the upteenth time that Sam was starting to really bring in the big bucks since he got a bonus for bringing in his first client.

They migrated to the dining table; John took one end, Sam and Ruby on the closer side, Mary set her wine glass at the other end, which left Adam and Dean to the other side.

Unwilling to let anyone help, Mary slowly moved plates and dishes of food to the preset table and brought John the second beer Adam had seen him with that evening. When she finally finished, there were no prayers around the dinner table but everyone made the obligatory thanks towards Mary nonetheless.

John was the first to actually grab food, taking the plate of chicken from across the table, it was then passed to Adam on his right and continued around the table after that. Everybody took portions of chicken, potatoes, corn, and some other baked vegetable that Adam didn’t even ask the name of because it surely wouldn’t be what it actually tasted like.

Sam and Ruby were the only ones to touch the salad, Adam ate salad regularly with Michael as they both tried to keep healthy eating habits, but the lettuce was all but dripping in caesar so he didn’t bother.

“The salad is lovely, Mary,” Ruby purred, after a well disguised grimace following her first bite.

“Thank you Dear,” Mary laughed. “It’s always a pleasure to have my hard work appreciated.”

It was a cheap dig for compliments, Dean merely took another bite of butter with potato on top (the only way to make it edible) and Adam continued to saw through his chicken.

Sam took the bait. “Of course Ma, you deserve it for everything you do for us.”

Mary was seated perpendicular to Sam, so she simply smiled and patted him on the cheek approvingly before John snorted across the table. “You don’t do shit ‘round here, we’d be livin’ in a pig shy if it wasn’t for that woman you pay ter come here and clean every week.”

“Like you are any better, John Winchester, when was the last time you did anything but play with cars and drink?”

During all of this Sam was busy leaning into Ruby and the two of them were giggling like children. Adam just shared a look with Dean, before John continued, “How’s that bottle of wine going Campbell?” He pointed to the half empty bottle, “You tryin’ to spend all my money on that cheap shit?”

Mary looked ready to take the argument to the next level when Dean finally cut in, “Ma, you mentioned that you placed second in that photography competition?”

“Oh yes,” Mary says happily, jumping on the subject change immediately, “I started taking pictures a few months ago, I really should have won but Gen Braeden had all her friends on the voting panel. Didn’t you used to go out with her niece?”

Adam both pitied and snickered at Dean because he clearly hadn’t meant for this turn of conversation to come back to him. “I went on a couple of dates with Lisa, back in high school.”

“You're almost thirty Dean, why can’t you just find some nice girl like her or Ruby here,” Ruby smirked across the table, “And settle down already?”

“I’ve been real busy with work Dad,” Dean tries.

“I’m sure I can find some girl around here that’s ready to settle, then you can move back.”

Adam watched Dean grimace at the suggestion. “I can find a nice girl on my own, Dad.”

“Well you better,” Mary adds, “I want some grandkids soon and Sammy and Ruby’ll be too busy to have some for the immediate future with their careers.”

Dean muttered something that Adam didn’t quite catch, but the conversation drifted, once again, to Ruby and Sam and lawyers.

Adam didn’t say much for the remainder of supper, how could he when he knew that he was only going to disappoint John and Mary further by being very gay and very in love with his male best friend?

One cannot simply be gay in the Winchester family.

~~~~~~~

Dean was the first to abandon ship after dinner. Or after everyone but Mary, John, and their still somehow a guest Ruby cleaned up dinner.

Adam was stuck there for a while because he, apparently, was avoiding Ruby and Sam wanted her to be fully ingrained in the family. Sam mentioned not very subtly earlier that evening that he was planning on proposing later that year.

Mary and Ruby had entered into a quite loud and obvious conversation about how much Sam had to spend on her ring before Adam slipped out of the room past John and his fifth beer.

He made it down the stairs with a growing head-ache, the kind he always got after too much familial interaction.

Adam was originally just going to head straight to his room to call Michael because that never failed to make him feel better about everything in his life. He got sidetracked though, when he heard laughter coming from Dean’s room as he passed.

In his experience it took a lot to make Dean laugh, especially after a grueling night like they just had.

He approached Dean’s room because it wouldn’t be the first time the two of them hung out together while avoiding the rest of their family in the safety of the basement no other Winchester would willingly enter.

“This ain’t shitty TV, Cas,” Came Dean’s voice through the door, “It’s the boring kind of drama. No secret relatives gonna just show up at the door before tomorrow.” Dean paused, most likely to wait for this ‘Cas’ person who Adam assumed was on the phone, to respond. “Well yes, Adam did technically do that.”

Adam snorted, he had actually been the one to first point out the shitty soap opera plot line he actually was.

“I miss you too,” Dean said, softer than the stuff before, but Adam had migrated to right outside Dean’s slightly ajar door. “I’ll be back two days from now, Babe. I love you.”

Adam took a step away from the door, refusing to say those words actually made him jump in surprise. He had never seen Dean in a committed relationship, let alone admitting to loving anyone outside of their family.

Dean laughed and said something else before the springs in his bed told Adam he was moving again.

Mind swirling with thoughts, Adam retreated to his own bedroom. He couldn’t figure out for the life of him why Dean had a girlfriend, a steady one, whom he loved, but he still took shit from their parents for being single.

~~~~~~~

Still slightly confused from Dean’s phone call, Adam got himself organized to stay in his room for the rest of the evening.

Supper hadn’t started until close to seven thirty, but they had been stuck at the table for close to two hours after that. It was after nine thirty now, and even though he wouldn’t be going to bed for a couple of hours yet, he decided to be ready to anyways.

Once he was hidden away in his room for the night, he took out his phone to call Michael.

“ _Hello Adam,_ ” Michael said softly.

Adam smiled, it always brought butterflies to his stomach whenever he spoke like that. Like Adam was some kind of thing he was in awe of. “Hi Mikey.”

Michael laughed softly before asking, “ _How was it, were they terrible as ever?_ ”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t that bad, most of the attention stayed on Sam the whole time.”

“ _Are Dean and Ruby there as well?_ ”

“Yeah, Ruby’s kind of difficult to be around but she’s easy to avoid since I avoid Sam anyways,” Adam sighed, “Dean’s still just trying to survive like me though.”

“ _I am happy that you have an ally there with you,_ ” Michael paused, “ _How is Dean, have you spoken to him yet?_ ”

“Just a little earlier, but I’m gonna talk to him tomorrow at some point, probably see if I can steal him away during Sam’s celebration, or whatever Mary’s calling it.”

“ _That should be good. The two of you are very similar from what I can tell, and it will be good for one of us to have at least one good family member,_ ” Michael says with a touch of self deprecating laughter at the end. Compared to Michael’s family Adam’s look like loving and kind people.

“I’ll try my best for the both of us,” Adam jokes back. “Dean and I’ve always gotten along well and we live slightly closer to each other than either of us do to this hellhole.”

“ _And there is a good med school about an hour from Sioux Falls,_ ” Michael suggests, “ _And my family has an office there as well._ ”

Adam isn’t sure what to comment on first, Michael looking that up for Adam or him suggesting they both move just to be close to Adam’s brother.

He never gets the chance to because Michael continues, “ _It’s just something to think about, and maybe mention to Dean if you have the chance, we can talk about it when you get back._ ”

“Yeah,” Adam muttered, the knowledge that he and Michael would be discussing their lives _together_ stripping him of the ability to speak. “I miss you,” It’s so ingrained in him to have Michael beside him that right now he feels like he’s missing a limb.

“ _I miss you too,_ ” Michael replies.

Adam doesn’t miss the fact that this portion of their conversation is eerily similar to the one Dean shared with Cas, he also doesn’t mention it.

“How was work today?” Adam starts the conversation in another direction and the two of them talk like usual for the next couple of hours.

~~~~~~~

Adam was only two weeks into his summer break when he came back to Lawrence, but the nine am wake up call was enough to ruin his entire day.

Well, ruin it more.

It was only made worse by the fact that it was Sam doing the waking, because he decided to give Adam, the pre med student, the wonderful health advice of going for a run every morning regulates your body and gives it the proper wake up call with a good amount of cardio.

Or something like that, Adam had been too busy trying not to give Sam the health advice of not pissing off younger brothers who were taught where it hurt most to be hit.

Adam dragged his feet through getting dressed and making his way upstairs. It didn’t matter if it took him a minute or an hour to get up there, Mary would still have something to say about his punctuality.

She’d probably throw in a comment about his appearance just for fun as well.

When he did finally brave the kitchen, Mary and Ruby were waiting for him. “I would have hoped that three years of living on your own would have taught you to get ready in a reasonable time,” Mary remarked.

“I was unaware that there were any pressing matters to attend to.”

“You, Mary and I are purchasing the last of what we need for this afternoon,” Ruby said, “Then we are getting started on the food prep while the boys set up the yard.”

“Which means we have to leave now,” Mary lightly pulled his arm to move him out the door.

Ruby simply followed the two of them out the door obnoxiously drinking something out of a bottle with her name in blood red written in large letters across it.

On the way to the store Mary and Ruby discussed party supplies and how large they assumed Sam’s debit card’s daily limit was.

Mary said five thousand, Ruby said higher, and Adam said nothing.

What he thought was that fate must be a twisted dick to force the one gay guy in their family to endure _shopping_ of all things with these two.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam’s party, which Adam took great pleasure in comparing to a child’s birthday party, was no more than a couple dozen adults bringing over a Tupperware dish full of one random food item and everyone standing around talking on the large back deck the Winchester’s had built since the last time Adam was around.

John was also throwing stuff onto a conspicuously expensive looking grill, the only ‘cooking’ he could do.

Ruby and Sam were talking to one of Sam’s high school teachers, Adam went to the same school he just never had that guy as a teacher so he couldn’t remember his name, near the beer cooler so Adam was forced to endure this event sober.

“Here,” Dean said, holding out a red solo cup.

“What’s in it?” Adam asked, but took it regardless of the answer.

“Whiskey maybe; something with a high percentage on the bottle.”

When Adam noticed Mary starting to approach the two of them, he and Dean shared a look. They chugged their cups simultaneously before greeting her.

“You two seem to be having a good time,” She said icily, “Why don’t you go talk to some of our other guests and not stand around in a corner drinking yourselves away like your father.”

Adam wanted to argue that standing near the dead center of the yard was hardly in a corner, but it was futile.

Dean nodded briskly, before starting to walk away from her. As he passed Adam he muttered, “Bottle o’ that stuff’s in the bottom desk drawer in my room.”

Adam smiled and nodded, both at Mary and Dean, before walking towards the house.

When he reemerged outside he silently thanked Dean for being prepared to handle this event.

~~~~~~~

Adam was three good sized cups of whatever it is that Dean smuggled in deep whenever Missouri Moseley came over to talk to him.

“Boy, you better drink some water before that woman figures out what you and Dean have been up to,” She advises, nodding her head at Mary across the yard showing off her earrings she just purchased earlier that day.

Adam makes a sound somewhere between a choke and a cough. “How did you..?”

“You think this is my first Winchester rodeo?” Missouri shook her head. “You weren’t here for Sam’s high school graduation. Dean and that friend of his, they drank a lot more than a few cups.”

Adam was about to inquire further into the life of a younger Dean when the current Dean made his way over. “Hey Missouri, long time no see!”

“And whose fault is that?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “That’s, um, yeah that’s a good point you’ve made,” He stammered.

“You are damn lucky you’re charming Dean Winchester. Now how are things at Bobby’s? That man’s an old friend and neither of you have sent me an update recently.”

“Just signed the papers a few months back,” Dean grinned.

“Good,” Missouri said smiling, “I am damn proud of you boy, no matter what anyone says.” She turned to Adam, “You hear me? This goes for you too, lord knows you deserve to hear it.”

Adam blinked at her. “Uh, thank you.”

“Thanks for everything Missouri,” Dean hugged her, “I’ll stop by next time I’m around, promise.”

“You better, or I’ll consider dropping in on you and your sweetheart sometimes,” Dean blushed, “Don’t think I won’t.”

Dean chuckled. “I know you will.”

Missouri said goodbye to the both of them and made her way back to her house just down the street.

“You want to tell me what that was about?” Adam asked with a deliberate annoying pitch in his voice.

Dean sighed and looked around at the thinning amount of guests. “Not now,” He whispered, “We can talk tonight or tomorrow.”

It didn’t feel like Dean was avoiding the topic, just delaying it until later, so Adam agreed. He also somehow agreed to help clean the yard after everyone, including Sam and Ruby, cleared out.

~~~~~~~

In his continuing saga of avoiding the Winchester’s, Adam spent most of the evening out with some of his old high school friends. Or, more accurately, in the basement of one of his old high school friends’ house playing seven year old video games.

He wasn’t exactly a social butterfly in school, that was Michael, but Adam was still pretty close with a few of them so it was fun to hang out for old time sake.

Even if it did make him miss Michael more.

When he made it back to the Winchester house most of the lights were off. He was surprised to find the front door unlocked, it wouldn’t have been the first time he came back moderately late and had to walk around to the back of the house and hope they didn’t lock that too.

Adam entered the kitchen, hoping to just sneak back into the basement undetected, when he heard, “Come on Dean,” Sam whined, “Lots of people go back to school later in life, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Really Sam?” Dean snarked back, “And what do you think I should study, ‘cause I’m sure as hell not wasting a bunch of money for a piece of paper and bragging rights.”

“There are plenty of good programs for mechanics and engineering, especially if you come out west with Ruby and I.”

Dean sighed. “Why would I need any of that? I already have a good job. And I’m happy in Sioux Falls, I don’t need to come mooch off of my fancy-pants lawyer little brother.”

“You can’t honestly tell me that you’re happy with your life right now, I mean you’re better than this Dean.”

“Better than what?”

Adam took the final step towards the kitchen in time to see Sam cross his arms and roll his eyes like a petulant child. “You know that’s not what I mean. It’s just that I know you’re smart and you could have a good career if you wanted.”

“Well I like my job, Sammy,” Dean said bitterly, “I get to help people, not just sue them.”

Adam knew that was a blow to the gut for Sam, who took it about as well as could be expected. “That is not what I do; my job is helping corporations fight lawsuits and further their business in legal ways. Every company in the world has a lawyer or a team of them, so I’m doing good helping people keep their companies from shutting down and having all of those employees be jobless.”

“So that’s why you’ve been ranking in the bonuses? Because you want to help the employees?”

Sam sighed. “I’m sure you could get a job with better pay, Dad even offered you one, so you should stop coming after me because I make more than you.”

“What use would I have for that money?” Dean asked, “Maybe Dad wants an outdoor pizza oven to match that top of the line grill, or Mom might need another pair of diamond earrings after those go out of style in a few months.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sam sneered accusatively.

Adam wanted to laugh at Sam’s outburst, but his brain came to nearly a full stop when Dean, calm as can be, responded, “Just that there is only one of us that understands exactly what it takes to gain our parents’ approval,” He paused, “And it ain’t you.”

Sam stayed there, frozen with his jaw hanging loose. This might have to be one of Adam’s favorite looks on him, even above the one he had for the week between his rejection letter from Harvard and the dreaded acceptance into Stanford.

Dean was just standing there watching him while drinking a glass of something Adam couldn’t identify across the dimly lit room. Sam eventually clenched his jaw back together and stomped, because there is no other way someone his size can actually move, his way to the stairs leading to the second floor.

Adam decided that he would rather have whatever conversation he was going to get out of Dean, the following morning as opposed to when the both of them probably still had _abnormal_ blood alcohol levels.

He slipped back down to the basement by taking the long way around the kitchen. He made sure his backpack was fully repacked after getting ready for bed, before laying down and calling Michael.

Adam smiled when he picked up; it had been a few hours since he had last texted Michael and almost a full day since they last spoke properly.

~~~~~~~

Adam made a sound similar to, “Waher,” When a hand on his arm pulled him from a deep sleep. It was still mostly dark, even though the shitty blinds, and he could tell it was early in the morning.

“Dude, wake up.” Adam was shook again.

“Why?” He protested, flipping himself onto his back. He forced his eyes open to see the vague outline of a person standing over him.

“‘Cause I wanted to ask you something?” Dean said.

Adam could feel a headache coming on, he always got them when his body disagreed with being awake at a certain time. “Could it not have waited?”

“Well I’m leaving soon, I was going to at least stick around for breakfast but Sammy and his demon chick woke me up when they started to get ready for their morning run.”

“Why would they willingly put themselves through this?” The question was rhetorical but Dean shrugged anyways. “So you’re heading off?”

“Yeah, might as well. I’m just getting more annoyed the longer I’m here.” Adam agreed, he also started thinking about leaving first thing this morning during his call with Michael last night. “I’m assuming you got more days than this off from your internship, right?”

Adam paused for a moment, before nodding. “My boss has one of those good families you hear about on TV,” He joked, “She didn’t really understand that I would be rushing away from here as soon as possible. I’ve got like three more days off, and she said I could call and get some more when I changed my mind.”

Dean chuckled. “We really wouldn’t know anything about that. Um, what if I suggested something?”

“Like what,” Adam said around a yawn.

“You calling her for those days and coming to stay will me for a little, we could actually hang out somewhere other than here for once.”

“Sure,” Adam agreed, “I was gonna suggest we do thanksgiving or something with just us and whoever we actually wanted to spend it with, but a few days right now would be great.”

“You sure? The doors always open for you if you want to come another time.” Dean had offered that to Adam before, a reprieve from the Winchester's, back when Adam had just moved in. He never took Dean up on the offer, he didn’t need to, but he wanted to actually have a relationship with one of his family members.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I was lying,” He snarked.

Dean chuckled and finally stepped away from Adam. “You are not a very pleasant morning person.”

“The words pleasant and morning do not belong in the same sentence.”

“How long will it take you to pack your shit?” Dean asked, ignoring Adam’s bitching.

“Bag’s packed, car’s full of gas.”

Adam pulled himself to a sitting position with a groan as Dean said, “Meet me upstairs in twenty. I’ll have a coffee ready for you.”

Once Dean left, Adam managed to groggily get up and arrange the sheet on his bed back to looking made, and throw on some sweatpants and a hoodie.

He made it to the kitchen and dropped his backpack on the counter before wordlessly accepting a travel mug. Adam drank it having faith that Dean actually put coffee in it like promised.

The sun, now that Adam was above ground level, was peeking in through the kitchen window, obnoxiously letting them know that it was, in fact, an actual day outside.

Dean grabbed Adam’s backpack and his own duffle off of the counter before heading outside while Adam was a bit too preoccupied drowning himself in caffeine to find it in himself to care.

The house felt weird then, he knew objectively that Mary and John were upstairs, but something about the whole place being empty and him just standing in the kitchen ready to leave of his own free will made him smile. It also helped that he was leaving with Dean, that he actually had someone fully on his side for the first time.

Well, the first time that wasn’t his mother or Michael.

“Where can we get food on this grand adventure of ours?” Adam asked when Dean met him back in the kitchen.

“You’re awake now?” Dean quipped, but Adam just gave him a bitch-face. “If you follow me and don’t get lost, there’s an IHOP just a little less than four hours from here. It’s about three quarters of an hour from my place and you’ll enjoy food more once your body recognises it’s awake.”

Adam looked over at the oven clock. “I still can’t believe you woke me up before six.”

“Aren’t you going to be a doctor? I’m just preparing you for that.”

~~~~~~~

True to Dean’s word they made it to IHOP at just after nine. Dean was already inside waiting when he pulled up because Adam got cut in front of a couple of miles back and Dean just told him over the phone to keep going unless he passed it.

As he walked into the diner he flipped on the data on his phone. Adam usually wasn’t one to have it on when it wasn’t being directly used, but Michael always texted him good morning when he woke up at about nine-thirty.

The restaurant was empty except for a waitress talking to a teenage girl along the counter. Dean took a booth near the opposite end of the IHOP from the two of them.

“Coffee,” Adam said once he reached the table. Taking a seat and gently grabbing the steaming cup.

“Hello to you too.”

“Come on man,” Adam whined after a long sip, “Cut me some slack you woke me up really early.” Dean raised an eyebrow before Adam rolled his eyes. “Hey Dean,” He said sarcastically, “How have the twenty minutes since we last spoken been, or perhaps the three hours since we last saw one another?”

The two of them watched each other for a full minute before Adam cracked. He laughed once despite himself before cracking up, shortly followed by Dean.

“You’re such a shit,” Dean said fondly.

Adam almost retorted, but he saw the no-nonsense-looking waitress approaching just in time.

“And what can I get you boys today?” She said, smiling.

“I’ll have a-”

The waitress cut him off by saying, “Pancake combo, white pancakes extra fluffy even though I told you it makes no difference if you ask for that, eggs sunny side up, hash browns but you actually want pan fries, and bacon with extra bacon?”

Dean smirked. “It’s like you know or something, Siobhan.”

“Nope,” Siobhan said jokingly, “I never forget a face, even one as unforgettable as yours.”

“Now what would Kristen say about you being mean to me,” Dean said, shifting around to look at the teen watching them from the counter.

“The same thing Cas would say,” She snarked back, before turning towards Adam once more, “Now what can I get you, guy who I’ve actually never seen before?”

“I’ll get the same as Dean.”

Siobhan smiled. “Perfect, you just made my job a lot easier ‘cause the ink in the pen ran out yesterday and I was gonna have to try and remember what you ordered.”

She walked off, kissing Kristen on the cheek as she walked by.

When Adam turned back to Dean, he could see him giving Adam an analyzing look. “What?” Adam asked, slightly defensive.

“You got a problem with them being girlfriends?” Dean said, something dark in his voice.

“No,” _I’m gay too,_ “Just happy for the two of them. You don’t see many teens who’re willing to be out in a place like this.”

Dean shrugged before saying, “This place ain’t California, but it also isn’t Kansas. So it’s pretty good.”

Adam recognised that this would be a perfect opening for him to tell Dean that he actually liked dudes. He didn’t though, keeping it to himself was just second nature at this point.

Siobhan was back after a few minutes of random conversation; impressively carrying four plates at once. “Enjoy or whatever, just don’t forget to tip.”

She left again, sitting back beside her girlfriend as Dean muttered, “That kid, no damn manners.”

They ate quietly for several minutes. Adam was pondering Dean’s relationship with the two teens and the fact that Siobhan brought up Cas so casually.

Which just made Adam want to know; who is Cas?

Adam’s phone buzzed as he finished off his pancake, he whipped his hands as fast as possible before grabbing it. He could feel himself smile involuntarily as he read the two simple words from Michael.

Every day he sent a good morning text and every day it melted Adam inside a little.

He heard Dean huff a small laugh. When he looked up to see Dean smiling softly at him, almost knowingly, Adam asked, “What.”

“Nothing,” Dean said, a blush rising on his face to match Adam’s, “I just know the look.”

“It’s just a friend,” Adam muttered.

Dean lifted his coffee mug to his lips. “I know that one too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They escape!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end lol

The last portion of their drive was about two hours. Adam drove behind Dean and watched as he slowly passed through Dean’s town.

They never went through the main part of the city, just cutting in down a road surrounded by houses.

It surprised Adam a little, the thought that Dean, who was constantly made to be the outsider amongst the Winchester’s, would have the stereotypical house in the suburbs. The house they pulled up to was two stories and well kept like the rest on the road.

Dean swung the Impala into the driveway with practiced ease before hopping out. Adam parked along the street as best as he could, because no one taught him how to do that back when he had his learners permit.

Adam followed Dean through the front door, which was left open for him.

Being inside of Dean’s house was weird. He never really had a space he could categorize as just Dean’s before. It was a rustic house, very much expected for Dean, but there were modern touches and it was all put together nicely and didn’t seem to be a bunch of mishmashed garage sale furniture like Adam may have been anticipating.

He heard Dean’s voice from deeper in the house, so Adam shut the door and shucked off his shoes before following it.

Adam stepped into the large, modern kitchen just as Dean said, “I may have brought someone back with me.”

The man across from Dean, who Adam only just noticed, looked over to Adam with his head tilted. 

“Um, hi. I’m Adam, Dean’s little brother.”

He wasn’t exactly sure who this guy was or if Dean wanted them introduced as brothers, but he went with it. 

Dean quirked a smile at him. “I asked him to come and he agreed,” Dean explained to the guy. “Adam this is Castiel, Cas this is my little brother Adam.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Adam, Dean speaks highly of you.”

He stuck out a hand to Adam, but Adam was a little too preoccupied realizing that _this_ is the Cas Dean was on the phone with. The one Siobhan joked with Dean about.

Adam made a face instead of taking Cas’ hand.

“You okay dude?” Dean asked, his voice genuinely sounding concerned.

Adam looked back up at him. “I heard you on the phone the other night. Are you two…? Like, um,” He said eloquently, accompanied by a vague hand gesture between the two of them.

Dean ducked his head, before rolling his shoulders back and saying, “Cas and I are together, whatever you want to call it.”

“What do you want me to call it?” Adam asked, because he knew Dean wasn’t looking for an overdramatic display of Adam’s support.

Dean pulled something around his neck. A chain. “I’ve been saying fiances a lot lately, but anything works.”

Adam just smiled and nodded as Cas walked over and kissed Dean on the cheek, helping him take the ring off of the chain and place it back on Dean’s finger where it belonged.

The next few hours were spent with Adam and Cas getting to know one another while Dean ‘threw together’ something for lunch. It may have been the best thing Adam tasted in years and he wasn’t ashamed to tell Dean just that.

Adam admired Dean and Cas’ relationship, he didn’t have many specifics on it but just watching the two of them move around each other and the way they joked and talked to one another was a thing of beauty.

Sadly his observing was cut short when Dean got a call to go down to his shop. Adam couldn’t help but wonder why Dean, who was just another mechanic and off that day specifically saying he was out of state, was called in.

It only got more intriguing when Dean asked him to tag along.

~~~~~~~

The shop was only about twenty minutes from Dean’s, and _Cas’_ , house. It was larger than Adam expected, there were five garage doors running down one side and the parking lot off to the other side of the main building was mostly full.

Dean led him inside, nodding, smiling, waving, and greeting people in every other way under the sun as they passed.

It started with the red head carrying a laptop who hugged Dean’s side without even looking up from the computer.

They traveled back further into the main building where Dean stuck his head into a large office and a gruff looking man in a truckers cap nodded at him.

There were three cars in the car-fixing-area that Adam didn’t know the name of and several mechanics. The first was a burly dude talking to a woman with either weird contacts or very interesting eyes, both of them waved at Dean.

After that was a pissy looking, although Adam didn’t make the mistake of saying that outloud, blonde girl who scolded Dean for not taking his time off. To quote, “You should be sitting in your fancy house with your man, thanking your damn pants off that Bobby agreed to watch the place for a few days.”

Adam was very unsure of what that meant before a scrawny guy appeared in front of Dean. “I told them not to call you in, but they figured you’d want to see this, Boss.”

The guy turned and pointed at a really old car, but it was well kept and Adam could only tell it was old by the style. It was a Chevy, like the Impala, probably nearly as old as Dean’s if Adam were to wager a guess.

“What’s wrong with it?” Dean asked, eyeing the guy warily.

He shrugged; “Nothing as far as I can tell, he just wanted his inspection done here.”

“Any chance he said why?” Dean said, stroking up the hood of the car.

“Said you were the guy to go to with older cars. He’s not the first either, ever since you fixed up that Firebird for that auction and Charlie put your car in the advertising people with older cars started coming here.” The guy paused. “You’re finally building up a reputation, maybe you can start doing more restorations soon.”

Dean seemed to finally zone fully back in after that. “Maybe Garth,” He walked back to Adam’s side of the car, “I’m still off today but let me go talk with Bobby and Charlie and we’ll see what happens on that front as it approaches.”

Adam followed Dean back to the main part of the shop, his brain spinning in circles. Dean went into the office they passed earlier and had a very fast paced conversation with the man inside and the redhead who hugged him earlier.

He didn’t leave Adam alone for long, just long enough for him to see several newspaper clippings about the shop. Not small town newspapers either.

Dean left the office after a few minutes. Once they were outside Adam asked, “I thought you said you were just a mechanic?”

Dean laughed awkwardly. “Well I was when I first moved here, but Bobby took me under his wing and kind of showed me the ropes. He finally retired and signed the place over to me a few months back.”

“And now you’re getting into restorations? Isn’t that like a super difficult trade to actually get into with some traction?”

Dean shrugged like he and Adam both weren’t fully aware of John’s failed attempt at doing exactly what Dean was achieving right now. “It is, but I just got a bit lucky.”

“I doubt it was luck, you know your way around cars and you're running this place at thirty. You don’t get that without hard work.”

“And a dumb business degree.”

“Wait, you...?” Adam tried to ask as they stepped back into the Impala.

“Yeah Bobby made me get it a couple years after I moved here. That’s where I met Cas actually.”

“Group project?”

“Nah,” Dean chuckled, “I did the whole living on campus thing ‘cause I was twenty and wanted the college experience.”

“Damn you guys have been together for a decade?”

Dean shook his head. “We both had our heads up our asses for way too long. Neither of us wanted to ruin the friendship even though we could both tell there was something more there.”

The story struck a chord, or several, with Adam. “I think I know what you’re talking about,” He said quietly.

Dean took his eyes off the road for a second to watch Adam. “This have anything to do with that text back at IHOP?”

Adam blushed, there was no point not spilling his guts now. “His name is Michael,” He started, “We live together now, but we’ve been friends since we were kids.”

Dean didn’t say anything for a moment, before, “You think it could be anything more?”

That made him pause. Sure he and Michael were close, but neither of them have ever even been on a date, which didn’t mean in any way Michael was interested in him. But the things Adam did because he loved Michael, the hugs, good morning texts and good night calls, just the things that made the two of them closer friends than other people could understand.

“I always thought he didn’t…”

“But?”

“What if he does?”

“Then you goddamn do something about it. If he doesn’t feel the same way he’ll most likely not give a shit that you like him, or he’ll reciprocate and let me tell you something; being with someone you’ve loved for so long is an experience that everyone should get to have.” Dean paused, before solemnly continuing, “I never thought I’d be happier than when Cas was my friend, now he’s my goddamn fiance and I don’t think ‘happy’ even cuts it anymore.”

“What if he hates me for liking him, what if it pushes him away?” Adam asked.

Dean gave him another look. “Is he the kind of guy to do that?” Adam shook his head. “Then there you go, worst case scenario he says no and the two of you stay friends.”

“That would still suck.”

“I highly doubt that’s what’s gonna suck after you finally make a move.”

Adam, somewhat lightly, punched in in the arm.

~~~~~~~

The next couple of days at Dean’s were the most fun Adam had ever had with any Winchester. Even when Dean was in the shop, he would take Adam and have the other mechanics ‘babysit’ him by telling him embarrassing things Dean’s done over the years.

The people at the shop, and Cas, are clearly Dean’s actual family.

Now it’s time for Adam to get back to his.

He and Michael’s nightly phone calls continued, but something seemed to have changed after Dean and Adam’s conversation in the Impala. Adam couldn’t tell exactly what, but he knew it was a good thing.

Three days after he arrived in Sioux Falls, Adam was packing his car to leave. It was more difficult today than it had been in Lawrence because he didn’t keep his bag ready to flee at any given moment, but it also wasn’t five in the morning so he dealt with it.

The goodbyes to the shop people and to Cas were almost sad, Adam genuinely liked these people, but he actually brought up Michael’s idea for Adam to go to med school right there in Sioux Falls with Dean and Cas.

Dean seemed to consider this proof that Michael wanted their lives to be together, and for them to be together. Adam agreed but he wasn’t just going to give Dean an ego boost for it.

He said his goodbyes to Dean and promised to call or text more often, and to drop by (preferably with Michael) whenever. Adam smiled while he agreed, realizing he was actually excited to visit here again as soon as possible.

He and Dean shared one last hug before Adam got in his car.

~~~~~~~

The five hour drive back to Minnesota was equally calming and nerve wracking. Adam had gotten over his fears about confessing to Michael, but now he was just thinking about their future together.

It was the excited kind of nerve wracking.

He pulled his car into the garage below their building. Adam took a deep breath and smiled at the good luck text Dean sent him before moving up towards he and Michael’s apartment.

They were on the fifth floor, the elevator was always slow so Adam took the stairs like he usually did. His hands shook as he unlocked the door with his key.

“I’m back,” He called into the apartment, knowing Michael was there since his car was in the garage.

Adam made it to the kitchen before he had a pair of arms wrapped around him. He dropped his backpack and squeezed Michael back in one fluid motion.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither making an attempt to separate.

How had Adam once thought his feelings were unrequited?

After a few minutes they allowed for a little space between them, enough that they could talk but still be touching as much as possible.

“How was your time with Dean?” Michael asks, acting like the two day disaster at the Winchester’s never happened.

“I learned a lot about him,” Adam said. Michael’s eyes caught his and they stayed like that for a moment longer. 

“He owns a popular business and makes more money than Sam, I should hope you learned a bit,” Michael teased.

“There’s one other thing I didn’t tell you about him; he’s engaged” Adam paused to watch Michael’s reaction, but he just nodded. “They were friends and roommates for years before they finally did something about the feelings that they shared.”

Adam was basically whispering at this point, but it hardly mattered seeing as Michael’s face was _right_ next to his. “His name is Cas,” Michael’s eyes widened at that, “He’s pretty awesome and I’m happy he and Dean got together. They deserve to be happy.”

Michael moved Adam a touch more so his back hit the hallways wall lightly. “No one deserves happiness more than you.” Michael brought a hand up and stroked one knuckled down Adam’s cheek.

“Then let’s both be happy.” Adam stood up a bit to match Michael’s height. “I want us both to be happy.”

Michael leaned in then, capturing Adam’s lips and crowding him into the wall.

They didn’t separate for a long time, and after that? They were almost inseparable all of the time.

~~~~~~~

As per Adam’s original idea to reconnect with Dean, they did end up doing thanksgiving in Sioux Falls. It was just Dean and Adam and the ones who they wanted to share the day with.

Dean and Cas were there of course, the two of them were the center of this whole stitched together found family. And as Adam is told, when Dean cooks, everybody comes.

Bobby, who had become somewhat of a father figure to Adam like he had to Dean years prior, let them have the party at his house because it was the largest. They all know it’s actually because he loves to have his house full of happy people.

Charlie, Garth, and Jo, who had all become good friends with Adam, almost flipped when he said he was moving down the street from Dean after he finished that school year.

Benny and Pamela, also from the shop and happy about his move, announced (after being walked in on making out) that they were actually together now to everyone's delight.

Siobhan and Kristen made a guest appearance exactly when Dean started serving food, but they also didn’t leave until way later that evening so Adam counts them as guests.

Missouri fulfilled her promise/threat to Dean and stopped by for a couple of days during the festivities and everyone welcomed her with open arms.

An important thing though, was that John, Mary, Sam, and Ruby were living their lives however they wanted down in Lawrence and Adam didn’t have to worry about them ruining this for him.

But the most important thing, to him at least, was Michael. They had only been officially dating for a few months, but Adam thought it felt like a lifetime.

Maybe it had been a lifetime.

Adam wanted to make a life time out of it some day, the only person that knew that was Dean, though. Dean, who caught Adam’s eye when Michael put his arms around Adam’s shoulders, tokk the time to kiss Cas’ ring on his finance’s finger.

Michael and he were going to have that someday. Adam’s life was better now than it had been since his mother passed.

He had Dean to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks up from behins couch*
> 
> Kinda scared tbh, please be nice down below
> 
> *Posts fic*
> 
> *Ducks hurriedly*

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Van'ty, thank you me dude.
> 
> If you like this, please leave a comment or kudos, they make me feel happy things!


End file.
